Not That Innocent
by Pansi
Summary: The PPGs are getting older and so are the RRB. The town isnt as bright as usual. The girls arent innocent. Thats usual. But some new girls come over and they seem nice... Only issue is who loves who and what will happen in the future.


It was a grey morning in townsville. Blossom walked down the street in high heeled leather boots and a tight black dress with a red trench coat. Her hair was the same length. It moved with her as she walked. Men looked at her as she passed them by. Breaking their necks just to witness her beauty as she walked the street. Her curves were full and she made any female feel inferior. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked into a bar. She sat down and the bartender smirked.

Mitch: Nice to see Blossy.

Blossom: Hey there...

Mitch: Buttercup!

Buttercup came from the VIP with her green hair to match her eyes. The front was long and the back was short. She. Just like Blossom. Wore shades. She had leather pants and green boots to compliment a green and black corset with a leather jacket. She smoked a cig as her hair floated while she walked. She passed blossom a red cup filled with Bacardi.

Blossom: Thank you... Wheres bubbles...?

Buttercup: Her pitbull got into a fight... Whopped ass too.

Blossom: Bis did that much damage huh...?

Buttercup: one bite and BAM. Dead. She went to get his fur fixed.. She should be here in a few...

Bubbles walked in with a long black dress with 2 long slits. She had on long stockings and black heels with a blue fur coat. It was fake. Her hair was up to her thighs and curled beautifully at the tips. She smoked a cig and blew smoke in the shape of a heart. Circle. Then star.

Bubbles: Hi Cunts... Sorry. Bis murdered the neighbors dog... He was hungry... Cant blame him...

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. She and her sisters were known as the sexiest females in townsville. The men in the bar showed interest. If they didnt their pants did for them.

Blossom: What a bitch...

She laughed refering to Bubbles.

Bubbles: Sure MOTHER..

Buttercup: MITCH! Do me a favor...

Mitch turned to Buttercup and passed her the phone and he gave her the keys to the bar.

Mitch: Hmmm...? Will do BC.

Buttercup called a random number and a man answered.

Buttercup: ... Were on our way...

Bubbles: What happened now?

Buttercup: the professor needs our help... Its something simple. And by simple. I mean impossible for him.

Blossom: lets go... Later Mitch.

Bubbles: Bye!

Buttercup: Tomorrow... 9 pm. Remember.

Mitch: I will. Bye.

The girls walked out the bar and to their surprise the RRB were walking down the street. The girls growled and walked into the street. A car was coming and buttercup dashed back. Blossom did a back flip and landed on her feet. Bubbles was so fast it looked as if she didn't move at all. Blossom growled and turned her back towards the car.

Buttercup: What happened pinky..? Your not everything nice anymore..?

Bubbles giggled

Bubbles: you think Blossy would be the same after all these years..?

Blossom took out a cig and buttercup snapped lightning it. They completely ignored the RRB.

Brick raised an eyebrow. Before blossom was always the type of person to hate it when someone smoke... The boys raised an eyebrow at the girls. Boomer didnt find anything appealing about his counterpart like the rest of them.

Boomer: why cant we kill them...

Butch: not until we get weapons to help us finish the job..

Brick: fuck weapons. Ill kill her with my own hands...

Blossom: I HEARD THAT CARROT TOP...

She puffed smoke and tossed the cig on the floor stepping on it expelling the flame.

Brick: What of it?

Blossom: Im not the same.. I doubt you really want to fight me...

Buttercup: we have no time for FLIRTING..

Bubbles: You know Blossy doesnt like him anyway. Hehe... Hes too stupid...

Boomer: Youre sure confident when youre the weakest of them...

Bubbles: Weakest...? Buttercup has been training with me. I doubt you can still call me weak when i threw your ass across townsville with one backhand.

Boomer: Highschool huh?

Bubbles: You cheated on me with Brat... Pfft... I told you shes a prostitute... A whore... At least i cover up... Plus i dont charge people for sex… I only give that up if i love the person...

Butch: ... So thats what happened... Well shit Boomer.

Boomer: what...? I was the hottest guy there. You were 3rd place.

Brick: as if that matters...

Blossom rolled her eyes. Wtf is going on again...? She would rather relax at home...

Blossom: this is a waste of oxygen... Look... we dont have time for this...

She walked past brick not giving a damn and growled blowing ice at him then smirked and continued walking.

Blossom: Lets go ladies...

Bubbles: Bye... BOMB BRAINS...

Bubbles smiled waving as blossom jumped into the air and she followed. Buttercup looked at butch and sighed.

Buttercup: Good luck dealing with mojo... I heard he has a wife... Shes a dirty brainless chump too... I mean chimp... Well both...

She turned around and walked but out of nowhere a storm of leaves came and created a tornado around her. She disappeared that quick and the boys growled and continued walking ignoring what just happened.

Boomer: so brick... How was the strip club..?

Butch: i bet he saw that ugly slut with the red eyes again... Man she looks just like you with a bag of UGLY attached.

Brick: i saw her. And i left her 50 cents and tooth brush. With a bottle of water. Everyone laughed.

Butch: damn...

Boomer: sounds like something i would do...

Brick: didnt you throw a drink at one...?

Boomer: yes. She smelled like 200 penises. All i walked in for was to use the bathroom and she tries to make small talk... It was terrible...

Brick: i heard princess is a stripper too.. Knew that bitch would be useless...

Buttercup: WTF. WHERE DID THE HEAT COME FROM...?!

Blossom: ... So annoying..

She started blowing ice in front of them as they walked around townsville.

Robin: Hi girls!

Blossom: Hey...

Robin: Its been so long... How are you..?

Blossom: look. We know youre dating brick. Or dated. Ughh. Hes so useless... I heard you had an abortion because you didnt want a child at 16... Girl we are 21... Move along...

Robin felt horrible. She started crying and ran away. Bubbles giggled at her. Buttercup kept her back to the girl the whole time. She wasnt worth much...

Buttercup: Lets go... Im hungry...

Blossom: its around 11pm. And its THIS HOT...?

The girls unfortunately ran into the RRB again.

Brick: Too hot for your Ice Queen...?

Blossom: Hello Hot Head...

Bubbles and buttercup decided to be silent this time.

Brick: so why did you change Switching from normal to... this?

He referred to Blossom going from everything Nice to Everything Naughty

Blossom: ha... Haha... No. But as you can see the street looks like the inside of your house. NASTY.

Brick: come on... I didn't mean it rudely.

Blossom: sure. Ok. I don't care. Being simple... As usual. You've bothered me since I was 5. When you have something nice to say. Then speak. Other then that...

Blossom walked over to him and blew ice in his face making his hat freeze and fall off his head.

Blossom: keep your mouth. And even your legs. SHUT...

Bubbles giggled and Buttercup payed no mind to the boys.

Buttercup: hey Blossom. I need to get my phone fixed again... Can we go to the Apple Store...? They have a new waterproof shell for the phone. I need it.

Bubbles: and I need a new laptop. Bis broke it..

Blossom: how did Bis break it?

Bubbles: a squirrel came in thru the window. And if it was bullet Bis would have happily greeted him back home... Buuuuuut it wasnt so he ate him. Tail bones and all. As well as a few keys...

Brick and his brothers watched the girls talk and he face palmed. Blossom sighed and looked at brick then rolled her eyes and walked past him.

Blossom: come on girls.

Her sisters followed and the boys growled as their hatred for their counter parts slowly came to a boil.

Brick: don't worry those pretty pink eyes of yours. I'll make sure they never open again..

Butch: hehe.

Boomer: I need to use the bathroom. Hold on...

Boomer walked into a different strip club and another female tried to get with him. He growled and pushed her off and continued to the men's bathroom. Brick and Butch walked in and saw the strippers but payed them no mind. They took out their phones and started texting different people. When Boomer was done another female tried to approach him but this one isn't a stripper.

?: Excuse me sir. I noticed the case to your phone. Where did you get it?

Boomer: it was a birthday gift. Sorry miss. I don't know.

?: ah. Thank you anyway. It's perfectly fine. Looks nice. Anyway enjoy your night.

She smiled and walked out the club and ran down the street.

Butch: finally someone normal..

Brick: Hmm?

Butch: the girl that asked boomer a question. She wasn't a stripper at all. To be honest she was actually pretty damn sexy...

Boomer: when did you start getting into blue eyes?

Butch: I haven't. But I must say. Hers were impressive. Her eyes were like a diamond...

Boomer: yeah well let's get out before another girl tries to talk to me. Breath smells like expired lipstick...

He and his brothers walk out and they run into 3 girls this time including the one who asked about Boomer's phone case.

Boomer: you're a powerpuff girl?

?: nope... Never heard of them...

The 3 girls looked at the boys confused.

Boomer: what are your names?

The girl with pink eyes and black hair spoke

Britt: I'm Brittney. Usually going by Britt. These are my sisters. Beauty and Bambi. Turbo tuff girls. Been a while saying that...

Bambi: we know who you are. But I never imagined to meet the most feared villains in Townsville...

Brick: we gave that up years ago...

Britt: hmm. So you're that red trail I always see past my window. I wonder...

Brick blushes but wondered what the girl meant. Britt pushed back her black hair which was as up to her knees and laughed.

Britt: I'm playing. Well it's nice to meet you. Hopefully we see each other.

Bambi: well of course sis. We have powers like them. Anyway. We going to the mall?

Brick: you can fly?

Britt: We can do much more then just fly... Anyway. We have to be on our way. It was nice to meet you.

Butch: wait. Can't I get your number? I might be able to find that phone case you want so much.

Beauty: is that so...?

She smiled and took out her phone giving it to him and butch typed his number in her phone and took her number for himself.

Beauty: thanks. Hehe.

Boomer: well. Guys. Look who we have here...

The powerpuff girls were walking down the street again but this time for a different reason and they saw the boys but ignored them easily.

Britt: well. Nice seeing ya red.

She smiles and blew a heart of fire in his direction but it was small. As she turned her back her hair followed and she walked with her sisters.

Brick: ... Different hair lengths and colors like us. If the PPGs didn't walk past us. I would have believe blossom dyed her hair and cut it that fast... Hmm.

Boomer: that green one is pretty hyper. And she has the shortest hair of them all. Being waist height. I wonder... So I guess the blossom of the group is the blue one...

Butch: what do you mean?

Boomer slapped Butch upside the back of his head.

Boomer: her hair was the longest. 2 long ponytails that could be used as whips if she felt like it. And they all seemed to be elemental. Fire is confirmed but what are the other girls...?

Brick: didn't that green one have on a scarf ? It's around 90 out here and she's not hot?

Butch: she must be cold then. She has to be ice...

Boomer: so what is the other girl...?

Butch: I got shocked a bit when she walked past.

Boomer: ... BUTCH YOURE A GENIUS. SHES ELECTRICITY.

Brick: that makes sense...

A trail in the sky was left by the Turbotuff girls and their streaks ended with little flashes of what their element was. Butch smirked because his answer was right. The girls didn't notice they were flying over the boys heads but matching streaks met them and a brawl started.

Berserk: whoa. A fake version of me. But your hair is so dark. Boring!

Britt: hmm. Well at least the lice wouldn't be as visible as yours. I can see them hopping from here. Must be the chemical x...

In one swift move Berserk tried to punch Britt in her face. Britt smirked and smiled as pink energy surrounded Berserk. She flipped her hair to the side and blew a kiss to berserk that ignited the air around her and instantly the girl was covered in flames. Britt smiled and puffed up a pink flame as Berserk screamed out in pain at the flames.

Britt: I'm not simple. Girl. You better be stronger then this...

Brat growled

Beauty: you're so annoying. Trying to look better then me just because you're a blonde and your blue is darker. It's unfortunate... For a slut like you to wear my hair style.

Brick raised an eyebrow and looked at his brothers and they dashed to the top of a building watching it. Blossom was right behind him and poked his shoulder. Brick turned to look and raised an eyebrow.

Brick: what do you want pinky...

Buttercup: we wanted to watch the fight. Same as you. Nothing more.

Bubbles: you think we have time to fight you guys every time we see you...?

Blossom: we grew tired of that years ago. Only you hold a real grudge.

Blossom sat next to brick and raises an eyebrow. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he looked at her like she was crazy.

Blossom: look at her face.

Brick looked to get a closer view of the red headed girl and it was the stripper he disrespected. His eyes widened.

Brick: well fuck me sideways... It's her.

Butch: that's the stripper you...

Brick nodded and boomer walked away to get something to drink from the store. Bubbles walked with him.

Boomer: hmm.. So you guys don't feel like fighting. I wonder why..

Bubbles: we've been doing it since we were 5.. You don't get sick of that...?

Boomer: I guess so...

Boomer walked down a isle lookin for the blue Mountain Dew and bumps into a man that came from a different isle. The man apologizes for not watching where he was going and sees bubbles blushing. He goes back to boomer and smiles.

Boomer: ... Sorry. Whoa we look the same... What's your name?

?: ah. No I'm sorry. I guess we do. My names Leo. You seen a guy with red eyes and red hair with a neon green cap? And one with green eyes and black hair in 2 cornrows? Can't find them.

Boomer: who are they do you?

Leo: Rick and Dutch. My brothers.

Bubbles looked at the man surprised and then boomer who looked at her. They walked outside and saw the boys walking up.

Bubbles checked and saw the fight continue. Bambi kicked Brute into a wall and grabbed her tossing her across the sky breathing ice at her.

Bubbles: whoa. Holy...

Boomers eyes almost busted out of his head and he picked up Leo and Rick and put them on the building where everyone was viewing the fight.

Rick: holy. Aye coño. Wtf. Holy shit!

Bubbles swept him off his feet and landed where everyone else was smiling.

Dutch: oh shit. You must be the powerpuff girls. Wtf are you...

He looked at Butch raising an eyebrow.

Butch: ima be that nigga that knocks your teeth out. My name is Butch. Rowdy ruff boys. Remember it well.

Dutch: you ain't shit. Compared to wtf I got in my back pocket.

Buttercup: shut up. Watch the fight...

Rick: wow. I've never seen someone with powers before..

Rick noticed brick and blossom and he blushed feeling a little like a copy. He sat quietly watching the fight.

Brat: At least I'm not looked at for owning a strip club!

Beauty: yeah I do. I'm the girl counting money in the back when your sister dances on the poles. Is that really information you want to put in public?

Beauty fired a energy ball at brat and she dodged but beauty grabbed her by her ponytail and threw her into Berserk who was still on fire.

Brute was chasing Bambi and she wasn't doing very well in the speed factor. She growled as the girl was faster then her full speed. She put up 150% into this chase and fight. Bambi only put in 25%. Before she knew it Bambi stopped and disappeared in a burst of ice and punched her in her face appearing at her right side. Brute fell into the concrete and growled at the girl.

Brute: don't get comfy yet bitch.

Beauty: I'd say the same to you!

Beauty charged electricity and it covered her in a ball. She watched the movement of the girls as Berserk and Brat tried to fight Britt but they were too slow. Britt was dodging and changing the direction of attacks quickly and the girls wondered how she could do this without any effort.

Britt: you're really not that great... But ok. Let's try this again...

Bolts of electricity sparked from the ball beauty was in and 3 made their way to the powerpunk girls. They were shocked and fell to the floor. Their pride and clothes were damaged. Berserk's ribbons were fried off. Brat's bows were hanging on the ends of her hair and brute was lucky she had her shoes on because her dress was chopped up but covered what it needed to. The girls groaned and growled in pain only having enoug strength to stand up.

Brute: ... I'm not going to let you and your turbo bitches take over our town...

Britt: you think we wanna take over Townsville? If we did it would be a better place. Honestly. None of you whores would be here. And the town would look like only a god could create it... But you hoes have no use here.

Britt held up her hand and made a wave of fire appear and it hit them sending them rolling across the paithment. Bambi smirked and landed on their level. Her sisters followed.

Britt: you miscalculated by the way. We are more then just elements. We are psychic... And you. Are. NOTHING.

The girls blasted them back only a little bit and they hit the floor hard but recovered and growled.

Berserk: you've been gone for 5 years and suddenly come back this strong?

Beauty: we have always been this strong. We just used to hold back on you. You haven't hit us once. Can you next time try...?

Britt smiled with her pink eyes and soft skin. Her soft pink lip gloss glittered a little with the street lights shined at her outfit. The light revealed a pink crop hoodie with black leather leggings and pink boots that stopped at her knees. Beauty smiled as she had on a blue hoodie with Jean shorts black tights and blue boots with a short heel. Bambi has on a shirt sleeved shirt and Jean shorts with long tube socks and high top green converses. Her hair was flipped like panty from PSG. she smiled and landed near the rest of everyone and saw buttercup and Dutch.

Bambi: ... You don't look familiar.

Buttercup: neither do you. What's your name..?

Butch: I hope this isn't a rude way of asking her name..

Buttercup: if I was being rude I would have slapped her by now. And that's not me saying it because it's her. I mean that for everyone down to family I don't like.

Butch raised an eyebrow.

Bambi: I'm Bambi. Those are my sisters. Beauty and Brittney. We are Turbotuff girls... You must be a powerpuff girl.

Buttercup: yeah I am... Nice to meet you. You're good with your hands.

Bambi smiled and Dutch looked at everyone.

Dutch: well muy bien on meeting everyone. Shit. Igualmente... But ma I gotta go. Rick. Leo. Can we leave. Like ahora?

Leo: um. I don't know how to get down.

Brick: who got you up here anyway?

Bubbles giggled. Blossom raised an eyebrow and sighed face palming.

Blossom: well you guys really do look like us...

Beauty and Brit landed and beauty looked behind her.

Britt: you hear them too...?

Beauty: yeah he's close...

Leo: who's close..?

A large blue energy ball was closing in on everyone and beauty put her hand out stopping it and throwing it back. A boy with black hair and her same eyes looked at her and growled seductively.

Beauty: beast what do you want?

Beast: Beauty... My dear. My love... Why do you keep denying me... Didn't I tell you? If I can't have you. No one can. And if no one including me can have you. I'll have to kill you...

Beauty looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes. She blushed and played along with him game. Butch growled softly because he wanted beauty for himself and only him even if he just met her.

Beauty: is that how it has to be Beast...

Beast: I'm sorry. It has.

He smirks admiring her.

Beast: Youre my opposite after all. If I have a ripped body. Then you have a plump one. And I can't wait to make it shake and shiver under me...

Beauty: how old are we and still playing these games...?

Beast: well my dear. I'm 21... I know your age. 19...

Blossom raised an eyebrow and looked at Britt.

Britt: we have known these guys since we were 7. He's always had this type of attachment to her. Always protected her when she didn't need it but now he's gotten vicious about it...

Dutch: damn. Why don't he pay strippers then or some shit...?

Britt: he has. And none of them have entertained him. My sister isn't a stripper but she wants to be a bartender. He started to show up at a place she worked at and wouldn't leave her alone. She had to quit. We are so close to turning 20 and now this happens again...

Beauty: ... Why do you want me so much?

Beast: because you're perfect for me...

Beauty flew up to him and looked him in his eyes. He saw some emotion in them and licked his lips.

Beast: Do you give in to me...?

Beauty: hmm... Only if you can entertain me..

Britt smirked. Butch looked at Britt and whispered in her ear about him wanting to date her and if she's really about to go with him.

Britt: no. We have one thing about us and our kisses that make you question if we will kill you or not... Just watch.

Beauty purred low and Beast's eyes widened as he grabbed her waist pulling her to him and holding her close. He nuzzled her softly happily and smiled.

Beast: why couldn't you just be mine before... You know I love you and I won't let anyone mistreat you... You're my perfect girl...

Beauty: ... You seem to have forgotten when you hurt me...

Beast: I haven't. And I'm sorry.

Beauty: I honestly used to love you. But you left me. For a bitch. That wasn't any good. She cheated on you. You stayed. She used you. You stayed. I warned you.. And you stayed. Beast...

Beauty looked at him upset as her eyes sparkled and she softly kisses his cheek. Everyone sat back watching but noticed the ends of her ponytails were silently sparking. Butch smirked because he knew she was getting something ready and he still had a chance with the Lightning maiden.

Beast: yes my love...?

Beauty: you love me? Enough to protect me...? To marry me..? And die for me..?

Beast: yes my dear. Anything for my lightning queen...

Beast felt his heart flutter as she adjusted in his arms and her movement made her chest push against his. He felt it and his pants got tighter at the girl who sends sparks into his heart. She looked Away from him and he felt his heart turn grey and drop. He growled at himself and nuzzled her softly again kissing her cheek and keeping her in his hold with his left arm and delicately fondling her hair with his right.

Beast: I'll do anything if I get to have you.

Beauty: why would you want to kill me...

Beast: I don't. But a serious fight is the only option I have. Even if it kills you and me...

Beauty: beast...

She kissed him softly on the lips and his eyes widened. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him for his cheesey lines as they waited for beauty to do what she was planning for. She closed her eyes and opened them again slightly as his kiss becomes more dominant. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a French kiss he wouldn't forget. Sparks flew around their and he felt it. He cried in pain as she kissed him and she didn't let him go. His arms waved around as he did anything to get away but not cause harm to the female. Finally beast grabbed her arms and pushed her off panting and coughing up blood but healed in a matter of minutes.

Beast: YOU TRYING TO KILL ME...?

Beauty: Beast. There was always a spark between us... You haven't noticed...?

Beauty batted her lashes cutely and licked her lips then blew a kiss to him that made sparks travel to his body giving him a shock. He felt it down to his junk and growled low as he released and thanks to his black jeans a stain wasn't seen. Beauty purred and landed down smirking.

Beauty: I'm sorry. But I must go... I'll see you another time. My lightning rod...

She winked and beast felt his body weaken. He dashed off without a word. Beauty breathed a sigh of relief and took out a mini mouth wash from her pocket and gargled then spit it out.

Beauty: figures...

Butch: so who was that guy...

Beauty: my counterpart. He's been like this for a while. I hope I don't run into him for a good minute.

Britt: speak for yourself...

Brick: so what's that..?

A red streak flew past the air and made a u turn grabbing Britt and nuzzling her growling low like beast did with beauty. He had med length black hair and red eyes. His cap was black and white and he had matching tims with a red shirt and white jeans.

Britt: Brandon...

Brandon: I see you had a run in with my brother.

Britt: yes. But please. Let me go...?

Brandon: no kiss first..?

Britt: if I kiss you. I'll kill you.

Brandon: I'll take that chance...

Brandon leaned in close but Britt covered her body in flames as whisps orbited her and him and he could see she was serious.

Brandon: damn. Ok...

Bambi: oh man.

She hid behind Dutch and he looked at her then looked up to see a green figure that looked like him with shorter hair and pierced ears. He had a baggy jacket and jeans with combat boots.

Brass: Bambi. Nice to see you... Hiding behind humans again..?

Bambi: no. Just hiding FROM YOU. is all...

Brick looked around and his head started to spin. He had everyone's names down in his head but tried to get them in the right order. Boomer looked at brick because he had on that face that he recognized. Butch looked at him a little confused and scared.

Butch: brick you ok...?

Brick: ... Ok I got everyone's names.

Brandon: ... Britt you cheating on me with a Brandon wanna be?

He raised his eyebrow at brick and brick growled. Britt thought about the situation and used telepathy to talk. They had a brief conversation but that's all that was needed.

Britt: actually. His name is Brick. And he was created before I was. So you're the wanna be considering you're younger then me in age. But older then me at created age...

She flew to brick and nuzzled him softly and brick grinned looking at Brandon.

Brick: you dealing with a fake brick wanna be?

Britt nodded and looked at Brandon.

Brandon: babe how old is he...?

Brick: I'm 21... Turning 22 in 2 weeks. Are you mad I took your girl..? Because I'm not sorry. I'm not giving her back either... That's out of the question...

Bambi thought of that with the green one but noticed he wanted beauty so she resorted to boomer. He looked at her and nodded understanding the issue but Dutch stepped up to see what brass could really do.

Dutch: so why YALL chasing females that don't even want you...? Face it black fox. The snow bunny don't want you...

Bambi climbed in boomers lap and purred softly laying on his shoulder.

The powerpuff girls were confused and blossom looked at brick and he looked back at her with a face that's enough to explain a situation like this in one glance. The girls whispered to each other.

Bubbles:: what are they Doing..?

Blossom:: acting. Nothing but acting. And I have a feeling the boys might go after us if they are rejected...

Buttercup:: shit. Well Dutch is hot anyway. I don't mind...

The new set of male triplets looked at the powerpuff girls and then each other. They wondered who the girls were and why they look like their counterparts.

Beauty: those girls are taken too...

Brandon: hmm... We weren't going after them. Just wondering why you girls are all over their counterparts...

Beauty: because like them. We don't like our counterparts...

Butch smirked and held beauty close whispering in her ear about the current situation and the way they met.

Butch:: hey. I wanted to say. The moment I met you I couldn't believe what I saw. And what I heard. You're an angel and I usually don't like angels. But you're one hell of an exception. Let me take you out.. No acting. All real...

Beauty:: hmm... I like you too. Hehe. Alright. I accept.

Brandon growled softly and looked at Beauty then Bambi and back to Britt.

Britt: Brandon... I'm sorry. But this one is mine.

Brick: and this one. Is mine..

He growled low nuzzling her and holding her waist close to him kissing her cheek then neck then chest and smirking up to her.

Britt used telepathy to talk to brick as blush crept on her face after the kisses.

Britt/ Red you're making me blush... Ima get you back for this..

Brick/ yeah yeah well it's only acting. But I must say. I'm attracted to you.

Brandon noticed the blush and growled pulling Britt off of him and into his arms kissing her forgetting about her previous warning. Britt didn't move as fire surrounded him and her and her lips grew hot. He growled and red flames over powered her pink ones as he held her then pulled away. Brit looked at him dumbfounded.

Brandon: I've been doing some training with my element. How do you like it...

Britt: ... I... How...

Brandon: there's no reason for you to deny me now Brittney...

Brandon held her close and kissed her cheek then looked at his brother. Brick faked a tantrum and used his laser vision on Brandon's eyes and he dropped Britt. Brick caught her and flew back to his spot with the girl in his arms and sighing.

Brick: sorry pal. Mine. Now I gotta kiss over your kiss. What a shame... I'm scared I might get her hot and bothered if I do...

Rick: I'm so confused.

Leo: me too...

Dutch: uh.. Lo Siento. I'm not following up too bien. I don't like what I'm seeing because I don't understand it...

Bambi looked at the 3 brothers and winked and they finally understood. Each one had a bag of popcorn from the store and their favorite soda and sat back watching the entire thing.

The PPGs were silent and amazed at the amount of people who has come along and who's in love with who.

Brass: I'm amazed you went to the blue one. I wonder why...

Brass used his speed to grab Bambi and he had her by the waist. She wiggled and roughly tugged at his sleeves.

Bambi: brass please!

Brass: you know... I've always wanted to hear you say that. But with more feeling. And less people around...

Bambi: ... You can't be serious.

Brass: I'm always serious Snow bunny...

Blossom got an idea and breathed ice towards brass.

Blossom: well. I'd love it if you'd let go of her. She doesn't like you...

Brass: then I'll make her love me.

Bambi used her heat vision at such a low temperate it didn't work and canceled out but used her ice beam like vision over it to create artificial tears. She cried in Brass's hands and looked at him with those water filled eyes that she knows he can't deny.

Brass: oh man. Babe... You know I hate it when you cry...

Bambi helped out Britt and did the same and she looked at Brandon as he recovered and her tears fell down her cheeks. He couldn't help but feel bad and flew to her.

Brandon: ... Come on... I'm sorry. I just don't want another jerk hurting you. You remember your ex... He took advantage of you. And I'm not here for that... Uhh...

He saw her phone peaking out of her outfit and took it adding his number and taking hers then putting it back and kissing her forehead.

Brandon: when you feel better. And if you choose to. Call me and I'll always cheer you up. I'll wait as long as I have to for you to be my girl. And more... I'll see you later Britt.

Brandon zoomed off and left a handkerchief in Brits lap and brick's eyes grew wide at Brandon seeing he does have real emotions for the girl.

Brick let her go and she took the chief wiping her eyes and sighed in relief that the boy was gone but kept up the act for Bambi.

Bambi: ... I don't wanna be in your arms anymore..

Brass: you don't get it do you...? If you're not in my arms then who's arms will give up everything to protect you? If I don't see a man with equal or more effort then me then I won't let him have you! You don't know how much you mean to me Bambi. I can't let some fool take advantage of you. I saw it with your sister and even that got me mad. She didn't tell you? Me and Brandon beat the shit out of the guy after he broke up with her!

Britt's eyes widened. She didn't know both of them went. She only knew Brandon did.

Brass: I don't want some fool messing up or messing with the heart of the girl I wanna marry. Why else have I been so damn persistent...?

He took her phone and did the same as Brandon and gave it back.

Brass: if I didn't love you I would be somewhere else. Fucking someone else. Without thinking of you at all.

Bambi: what are you trying to say..?

Brass: that I've been single ever since I was made. Ever since I met you. And no... No interactions with females... At all. But of course for the way I acted you'd label me as a pig anyway. Well...

Brass let go of Bambi and sighed.

Brass: as long as he takes care of you and you're happy I can live easy and die easy... Call me if you ever need cheering up when he's not around. I won't flirt. I'll be genuine... Bye.

He flew away holding back a few years because the love of his life didn't want him.

Britt looked at Bambi and growled for what they were about to do. They texted the boys that moment.

"Look behind you"

they did. And in a flash their counterpart tackled them with a loving kiss and nuzzled them.

Brass: Bambi..?

Brandon: Britt...?

Britt: we lied. We didn't know you guys were so important to us...

Bambi: we are sorry. So sorry.

Brass: well we were acting like sex hungry dogs. Like beast... Half the blame is ours.

Brandon: ugh. Speaking of. Where is he..?

Britt: beauty denied him. And he flew off... Almost shocked him.

Bambi: why didn't you guys tell us how you felt before..?

Brandon: scared...

Brass: scared to be rejected.

Britt and Bambi looked at each other and sighed. They hugged their counterparts and smiled.

Britt: well... I'm yours now. But please. Don't hurt me...?

Brandon: I wouldn't dream of it..

Bambi: you like snow bunnies huh?

Brass: no. But you are an exception...

Britt/ it seems we have been wrong about these 2... Sorry to make you act for nothing... Anyway I know we will see each other again. I'll be seeing ya red

Brick/ hehe. Alright. And bring him along with you. It's fun with your love at your side.

Beauty: well. At least those 2 are happy.

Butch: you're not happy in my arms?

Buttercup: so you 2 were the only 2 who weren't faking it..?

Dutch: hmm. I'm amazed. This shit was looking confusing. So tell me. What exactly happened to that other nigga with the black hair and blue eyes?

Beauty: his name is beast. Ugh. I hate him. I don't care what happened to Him. He's the opposite of his brothers. Brandon is sweet and kind. Brass is overprotective and impulsive to defend his love. Then you have BEAST. The guy who expects his girl to strip for him every day but when she's done he looks for another stripper and if he knows his girl is coming back he hides her until she leaves again... If he wants to cheat on me I won't stay with him. He did it the first time!

Brass sent a message to Beauty's phone

Brass) Better move while you can. Beast is loose again.

Beauty's eyes widened and she growled and covered everyone in a blue aura then slammed the floor with both hands like hulk smash. In that quick moment she teleported everyone to a different location in a park in Townsville. It was a hidden cave in the park at the far side that's below the orgininal land level.

Bubbles: ! How did you do that?

Blossom: she has more then electricity remember?

Butch: hmm! Hehe. Full of surprises.

Brick: don't flirt with her yet please. If her male counterpart has the same as her then we are toast in a fight.

Boomer: we do have strength and speed.

Brick: ok. Well I'll tell you when I'm powerful enough to bend a spoon with my mind.

Beauty laughed and smirked then walked over to brick.

Beauty: actually I can help you. All of you become like me... But it's a lot of training. Hehe. It's best not to put you through it. Your powers are equal to us. It's nothing great.

Beauty patted bricks back and giggled then went back to Butch. He grabbed her pulling her close and smiled.

Butch: MINE... Ima make you my wife. I promise that one...

Bubbles giggled and blossom stood there amazed

Blossom: no offense but I never expected him to show love...

Beauty: what do you mean..?

Brick: Butch is the reckless one. He usually has no common sense. No caring for people. No damn or fucks given about anything. Well accept me and boomer.

Butch looked at his brothers and raised an eyebrow.

Butch: well now you gonna make her dislike me like I won't take care of her if anything happened.

Brick: ... Butch your last gf would explain why I'm saying this. But there's a big difference.

Rick: and what's the difference...

Boomer: he's never "jumped" at the chance of a female beside him. They usually go to him. And she didn't. He went to her. And honestly wanted her.

Dutch: how do you know he honestly wants her.

Buttercup face palmed and slapped Dutch upside the head.

Dutch: AYE. MA WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU HIT MEN WITH THAT HAND..?

Buttercup: YES. Anyway. They have 2 different eye colors. Unlike the last bitch. I remember her well too. Butch didn't even care for her. He used to use her for the blowjobs.

Buttercup smirked.

Buttercup: I remember seeing you right out the bathroom. I've never seen a nigga so dazed in my life. It was astounding how one little feeling made you fall to your knees and bust like a water balloon isn't it...?

Butch: trust me. If you felt it. You would do the same...

Brick and boomer looked at each other and then beauty and her face was blank.

Beauty: ... Oh..

Butch: ... I won't do that to you. I promise. I swear. They honestly were cheating on me from the start.

Boomer: he's telling the truth on that one.

Beauty: hmm...

She looked at Butch and blushed and turned away from him thinking but he wrapped his arms around her plucking her off her feet and kissing all over her.

Beauty: ah! H-hold on. I... We just met!

Butch: don't care. I said I will be honest and I won't cheat. And I mean it. If I didn't. I wouldn't be so willing to talk or get your attention.

Boomer: well since everyone seems so hyped and happy I have a question. Bubbles why wear a fake mink coat?

Bubbles: i like furs but I don't like killing animals for them. So I wear a fake one. I had chemical x inside of the fur so paint doesn't stain it. Or people can rip it.

Boomer: hmm... Respectful. Alright.

Butch: so buttercup. Why did you dye your hair green?

Buttercup: matches my eyes.

Brick: ... Blossom. Well. All of you. Why did you change like this...?

Blossom: we got tired of Townsville thinking we were perfect Angels. Like we were supposed to be completely young our entire lives. Good people can always be bad in a moment. So we decided to dress bad or at least what we like with more of a dark style...

Beauty looked at Butch and he looked at her holding her close.

Butch: you don't look too happy.

Beauty: ... He tracked me.. Wait here please...!

Beauty stepped out of the cave fast enough for beast not to know where she came from. He looked at her and growled and grabbed her waist dominantly. He nipped at her ear and squeezed her waist softly but roughly.

Beast: you clever little minx... You think I'm gonna let you get away from me..? Just to date that green eyed prick...? What makes you think you're not perfect for me babe?

Beauty: you cheated on me... Twice...

She shifted in his lap and growled loudly.

Beauty: beast stop please! ... You don't respect me...

Beast: I do.

Beauty: then why don't you listen to me and stop?

Beast: because I don't want you to walk or look away from me...

Beauty: why should I listen...!? You've hurt me so much... WHY SHOULD I LISTEN...?! You've used me back and forth. I couldn't believe I let myself trust you..!

Beast: beauty... I-

Beauty: on the first day of high school you made a bet to date me... You got it. But why... Is it so hard to stay truthful to me? Faithful to me...? Goddamnit. I did everything I could for you! You used me...!

Beast: beauty let me explain!

Beauty: explain what...

Beast: I was told to do those things or else my brothers would be killed... Mojo. He made me do it. He said he didn't need no more stupid powerpuff girls around and I told him you weren't one. But he didn't believe me! I beat that damned monkey up for what I did to you! And I can't expect forgiveness! But if you did the same to me and told me why after. I would take you back without a question or a care...

Beauty: Beast...

Beast: HE MADE ME DO IT BECAUSE HE HAD YOUR DNA AND MINE. AND WOULD MAKE CLONES TO DESTROY US AND EVERY SUPER POWERED BEING ALIVE... HE STILL HAS THEM...


End file.
